A Continuation: Revised
by lena10123
Summary: A revised and continued version of my story A Continuation. Continued after The Reckoning. Chloe and Derek are having unnecessary relationship issues due to crappy communication. Lauren and Kit moved the kids to Oregon, next to a friendly pack who teaches Derek how to be a friendly werewolf. Also, the kids are back in school, and only two of them are happy about it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the darkest powers series. I do happen to own this plot and my characters.

I am rewriting (and rewriting again)story as I suck at writing in general and I cringe every time I reread this. I am actually going to 'revise' every chapter before uploading.

I want to emphasize the fact that I am a senior in high school (and now a freshman in college), I am doing a vocational program (nah now I'm just in college), and I'm working my first part time job (well, now I've been working for a while now). These chapters will not be uploaded regularly (obviously). Especially next semester when I will also I have a college class (now I have 5). Luckily I just got onto winter break (welp, not anymore). I will have the chapters from the original story up in the next couple of days (that never happened). I just need to revise them first (yeah…..).

This starts at the end of The Reckoning

-Line break-

As quietly as I can, I sneak back into the girl's motel room. Tori's asleep on her bed and Aunt Lauren is sitting on the couch, waiting up for me.

"How did your walk go?" Aunt Lauren asks. She pats on the cushion next to her, and I join her on the couch.

"It went well. I really like Derek, and I know you will too, once you get to know him better." I tell my aunt. I know she doesn't like Derek, but Derek can't help that he's a werewolf. Plus, he has always protected me.

My aunt tenses up a bit. "Maybe. Are you dating Derek?" She asks. I know she already knows the answer, but she wants a different answer. She wants me to tell her that I'm just friends with him. Unfortunately for her, I don't care what she thinks about Derek. I like him.

"In a way, yes. We haven't officially asked each other out, but we kissed. I care about him and I know he cares about me. That's all that matters, right?" My Aunt nods, and picks up a book that was on the nightstand next to her couch.

"What's this about being a couple with wolf boy?" Tori asks me. I freeze up, waiting for Tori to tease me.

"W we k k kis kissed, t that's all." I stuttered out. I internally scolded myself. I can handle myself against my aunt, but not Tori. Granted, Aunt Lauren has no powers, and Tori is a powerful Witch/Sorcerer, but I shouldn't be afraid of admitting that I liked Derek, there isn't anything wrong with him other than the fact puberty hit him hard and he's anti-social.

"Why? Are you jealous?" I used as a comeback for my stuttering. Tori's face scrunched up.

"Hell no, you can keep him, I'll find myself a much better man than that." She says, her face still scrunched up.

"And for that, I am glad." Derek mutters while walking in, behind him walks in Kit and Simon. I smile at Derek shyly, and he gives me a small nod, and sits on my bed instead of sitting next to me. Is he embarrassed of me? Maybe he just wants some space. Am I doing everything too fast, was I not supposed to assume that we were a couple because we kissed?

Simon then came over and sat next to me on the couch. I try not to look disappointed even though I wanted the other brother, so I smile at Simon. He smiles back and looks over at his father, who walks over and sits next to Derek,

"So, we need to make a plan." Kit stated after he and his sons sat down.

"A plan for what?" Tori asked. Kit looked around the room; his eyes lingering on me for a few seconds longer than everybody else.

"We are leaving in the morning," Kit says, "and I have no idea where we are going yet."

"Why leave if we don't know where we are going?" Aunt Lauren asks. She looks alarmed. She isn't used to running. I guess I'm not as accustomed as the boys are. They've been running around for most of their lives.

"Well, we did just piss off a bunch of people, best if we get as far away as we can." Derek pointed out.

"Any ideas?" Kit asked, looking around.

"We can move to Canada!" Simon says, it almost seemed like he was excited for that idea. Maybe Kit shouldn't have asked us kids. I'm pretty sure Tori has some great ideas as well, like going to Los Angeles, and I wouldn't mind going to the beach for a very long vocation.

"You do know the group we are running from is also in Canada right?" Derek asks Simon, and Simon looks down in his lap.

"Oh."

"Any other ideas?" Kit asks. He looks at my Aunt, the only other adult in the room. "Lauren?"

"Let's get as far away as we can. We can't leave the country, not with Chloe's father looking for her. Let's cross the country. I propose we move to a small state on the west coast." Aunt Lauren proposed. Kit nodded.

"I agree. For right now, that's the best option. I say we start with Oregon. I have a friend who lives there and would probably let us stay with him. Hopefully nobody will be expecting us there." Kit tells us, he then leads the boys back to their room.

"Last I recall, I don't call being ignored a relationship." Tori states. I glare at her.

"I said we kissed. Not that we were in a relationship. Plus, he was probably just thinking about the trip." I mutter. Tori shakes her head and climbs into her bed.

"Well I'm getting some sleep. Good night Chloe, good night Chloe's aunt. I don't want to hear wolf boy's name come out of your mouth while you sleep." She teases me. I blush and walk into the bathroom to get into my pajamas.

I walk out of the bathroom and go over to my bed. "Chloe?" I hear Derek whisper. I look over and Derek is leaning on the door frame.

"What are you doing in here?" I whisper back at him.

"I wanted to apologize for ignoring you. I was just all caught up thinking about our next move." He says, walking up to hold my chin in his hand. "I'm sorry." He finished, bending his head down.

"Derek, shouldn't you be in the other room?" My aunt asked, finally announcing her presence.

"Yeah, you guys can make out in the morning." Tori adds in. I blush and look at the ground.

"You're right Tori, we all know how much you need your beauty sleep." Derek taunts back at her. She throws a pillow at him. "Goodnight Chloe." He finishes with a softer tone.

"Good night Derek." I respond. He nods and walks out of our room again. I walk up to the door and lock it.

"Chloe, go to sleep." My aunt tells me. I nod and fall onto my bed into a wonderful sleep.

-line break-

-finishing author's note- 1/22/18

Okay, every time I get a new follower or a comment or a favorite, I tell myself I should work on this story. Its been a year. Oh my gosh. Life has been hectic. I'm on academic probation cause I failed English Comp II. And you guys want me to write a book? Im trying.


	2. Chapter 2

Did I say a wonderful sleep? Nah.

"Chloe! Wake up!" Tori screams. I quickly jump up in surprise, hurting my neck in the process. I look over at Tori to see what's wrong, only to see her standing on her bed, with her body pressed up against the wall.

" Tori, what's wrong?" I ask in a soft voice to try to calm her. She stares at me, and starts pointing on the floor.

" Zombie rats!" I look on the floor and see dead rats crawling towards me. Their dead flesh hanging off of them and their unseeing eyes facing me. I scream in terror. Flash backs of the dead bodies in the crawl space fill my mind.

" Chloe! What's wrong?!" Derek yells through our hotel door. I can hear Derek trying to open the locked door, but just breaks the door in the process.

"R r rats" I cry out to him. Simon yelps and jumps on the empty couch. Derek just sighs and gets on my twin sized bed and sits behind me with his arms around me.

"Relax, breath, and concentrate. Release their souls" he tells me. He runs his hands up and down my arms.

"Just kill them!" Tori yells. By now, Simon has jumped from the couch to Tori's bed, which is higher off the ground then the couch, and Tori is using him as a human shield.

"They're already dead dumb butt" Simon reminds her.

"Dumb butt? That's all you can come up with? And I don't give a damn if they are already dead. Make them deader. Not moving around. Something!" Tori yells at Simon.

"Simon, get Tori to shut the hell up so Chloe can concentrate." Derek commanded.

"Uhh" Simon and I share a fear, pissing Tori off.

"Now!" Derek growls. I close my eyes trying to concentrate, but I can clearly hear Tori's muffled yells. I imagine releasing the rats' souls from their bodies, and after a while Derek whispers in my ear.

"You did it."

I open my eyes and look at the floor. About five dead rats lay in front of my bed, unmoving. Derek moves off the bed and starts picking up the rats with his bare hands.

"Eww, you could at least pick them up with something, you know, to be sanitary!" Tori screeches, her voice full of disgust. Derek shakes his head. He picks up Tori's shirt from yesterday off the floor and starts using it to pick the rats up with. "Derek no! That's my favorite shirt!"

"Which is why I picked it." Derek mutters.

"Derek I'll get you a bag, just drop Tori's shirt." I tell him. I walk into the bathroom and get a shopping bag from under the sink.

"Here" he takes it and puts all the rats in it and walks out.

"Where's Lauren and Kit?" Tori asks while getting off the bed.

"They went to the store to buy some supplies for the trip." Simon told her. He's wiping his hands on his pants, and I can already see the marks where Tori probably, wait, most likely, bit him.

"Did anyone tell them I need eyeliner?" Tori asks. I shake my head and walk out the broken door to follow Derek. I really didn't want to hear Tori bicker right now. Not after the rats.

"Derek?" I called out for him when I got to the boys room. I looked around but he wasn't there.

"He went out to bury the rats you raised." A man's voice says. I look around and a guy in his young twenties walked out.

"Who are you?" I asked. I looked around for something I could use as a weapon. Maybe I should just yell for Derek, he should be able to hear me, but I don't really want to freak him out twice in ten minutes. Ill yell if this guy tries anything shady.

"Charlie Baker. I died in this room and now I want revenge. You're one of those necromancers, right? You can help." Charlie told me. I'm glad that it's just a ghost, but knowing what he wants just annoys me.

"I'm not here to help with your revenge." I tell him.

"I can tell you what your boyfriend says about you." He tells me. I have to admit, it's tempting. It would be nice to know what Derek says about me. He had to tell his father something about me.

"What do you mean?" I ask. He smiles.

"He's been talking to his dad about you. Something about mating or whatever. I'll give you more details if you do something for me."

Mating? Like sex? Derek wants to have sex with me? We just started dating. Derek didn't seem like that kind of guy. Why would he want to have sex with me. I have no curves, I'm five foot nothing, and I look like a little girl.

"Chloe?" I turn around and my aunt Lauren standing at the door with Kit behind her. They are both holding bags of what I'm guessing are groceries for the trip. "Ghost?" I turn around and the ghost from before is gone.

I nod and walk out the room. Once I'm out the door, I see Derek walk towards his room, so I quickly run to mine. In the room, Tori is sitting on her bed, brushing her hair.

"Got more alone time with wolf boy?" She asks.

"No" I say and walk into the bathroom. I take a nice hot shower, and scrub off some imaginary dirt. I don't think I will ever feel fully clean again after living on the streets. Never again will I take indoor plumbing for granted. Getting out of the shower, I get into some of the new clothes my aunt bought me. I have officially gone up a shirt size, which is always great.

"What don't you mean eyeliner isn't important?" Tori is yelling at Kit when I walk out of the bathroom.

"We have limited supplies. Food is important. Gas for the vehicle is important. Clothes are important. Eyeliner is not important." He tells her. She pouts and walks out of the room with her bags of stuff.

"She gets easier to deal with." I assure him. He nods and studies me.

"So does Derek. You are the first girl Derek has ever liked. He is still learning what being a boyfriend means. Give him some time." He tells me. I nod. I get excited at the fact that Kit called Derek my boyfriend. I wanted to ask him about what the ghost said, but I was too embarrassed. I don't know how to ask. How to tell him a ghost told me, or whatever mating means to Derek. Thankfully Simon walked in.

"Dad, the car is packed up." Simon says.

"Alright Simon, head out to the car. Chloe, get your bag and head to the car as well. I have to fix the door to the girls' room, and then we will be on the road." Kit tells us. Simon nods and grabs my bag off my bed and then grabs my hand and pulls me out of the room.

"Can you please sit with Tori; I don't need any more bite marks. But I understand if you want to sit with Derek." Simon asks me once we get to the car. Derek is already sitting in the second row of seats while Tori's in the third.

"Yeah, no need for you to have to deal with her more." I tell him. Plus, I'm still annoyed about the mating thing. Is that all Derek sees me for, sex? I want to find out. Too bad we are leaving the hotel, can't help the ghost now.

I climb to the back seat of the vehicle, my arm brushing Derek's on the way back. He looks at me for a moment, but then goes back to reading a book he has. In the back, Tori has out a magazine, probably one my aunt got her from the store, and is reading an article about Kim Kardashian. She looks up for a second and hands me an empty note book.

"Here, your aunt gave you this for something to do on the trip. Good news is, if we drive nonstop, it'll only take us a day and a half. Unfortunately, we're going to stop a couple of times." Tori tells me. I don't know what Tori expected, that we were all going to pee in bottles the whole trip. Of course we would have to take breaks.

Once Kit and my Aunt gets in the vehicle, with Kit in the driver's seat and my aunt in the passenger's seat. While we drive off, I can see the ghost in the boys' bedroom window. He waves.

-authors note-

So this is revised chapter two part two. I changed some things, and I added some things. I'm going to try to upload chapter 3 again tonight, but I have class in half an hour and it needs to be revised again real quick.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm hungry!" Tori tells us for the third time in 10 minutes.

"We are 10 miles from the next exit, which means 10 miles to the next food source." Kit tells her, for the third time. It's day two of our trip to Oregon and we are currently in Colorado, last I checked. The groceries that Kit and Aunt Lauren bought have already been demolished by, you guessed it, Derek.

The whole ride I've been trying to ignore him. Every time we stop and get out of the car to stretch or take a bathroom break, Derek tries to get close to me, but I walk off and go with Tori. He even tried talking to me when I first woke up. I ignored him.

"I have to pee." Simon tells us. Kit ignores him.

"Simon, shut up." Derek growls. I look at him and he looks like he's getting a fever. He must be getting close to his next change.

"Derek, are you alright?" I ask. He turns around in his seat and looks at me.

"It's getting close." He tells me.

"Tonight?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"Possibly" He tells me. I nod. Great, now I have to worry about him changing. I just want to be able to ignore him.

"Freedom!" Simon tells when we finally pull into a Bob Evans a few minutes later. He runs into the restaurant and, I'm guessing, into the boy's bathroom. Tori's out next and walks into the restaurant, eager to finally eat.

I get out of the vehicle and Derek tries to walk beside me into the Bob Evans but I wait outside the passenger door for my aunt to get out. Derek looks at me for a second but follows Tori into the restaurant instead of waiting with me.

My aunt gets out finally, as does Kit.

"Kit, you go in. Chloe and I need to talk for a minute." My aunt tells Kit. Kit nods and walks into the Bob Evans. "So what's up between you and Derek?" She asks me after Kit disappears into the building.

I blush and look at the parking lot gravel. "N Nothing" I nervously stutter.

"You're ignoring him." She tells me. I continue looking at the gravel till I feel a drop of rain on my neck. I look up and realize that the sky is covered in dark clouds. The wind is picking up and making the fifty degree weather feel much colder. I adjust my jacket, trying to gain warmth again.

"Let's go inside, before it truly starts to rain" I tell her, avoiding the subject. No need for my aunt to freak out over the mating thing. She nods and walks into the building. When we walk in, Simon is standing in the waiting area.

"If would follow me to our table" he says, as if he were the waiter. I smile and follow him to the back of the restaurant, where Tori, Derek, and Kit were sitting at a six seating table. Tori sits next to Kit, and my aunt decides to sit on the other side of him. Derek is on the opposite side of the table, and Simon sits next to him, across from Kit. I sit next to Simon, across from my aunt.

"I hope you girls don't mind, but we ordered your drinks already." Kit told us. We both nod. We all wait in silence for our drinks. I look around the room. An old couple was eating lunch in a booth to the right. A little girl was eating with her mother at the table behind us. A man was eating by himself to the left.

"Here's a hot chocolate." A waitress said. She placed it in front of me. I smile, looking at my favorite drink in front of me. I look up, everybody else has their drinks. I must have zoned out when looking around the room.

"Derek said you'd like the hot chocolate." Kit said, watching as I happily drink my hot chocolate. I look up and over at Derek, who is watching me as well. I hide from his eyes and just continue sipping on my hot chocolate.

"Are you guys ready to order?" The waitress asks. Everyone nods. I order a simple salad and soup. Derek orders half the restaurant. Tori and my aunt orders the BLT and Simon and Kit order cheeseburgers.

"I'll be back with your order as soon as possible." The waitress tells us and walks off to place our order.

"Chloe, can I talk to you please?" Derek asks. I look over at him. His green eyes dark, and I can't tell what he's feeling. I'm sure this conversation is going to be about me ignoring him.

"Of course"

Derek leads me an empty side of the restaurant, right next to the entrance to the kitchen. He studies my face.

"What is up with you?" He asks. I look away from him.

"N n nothing" I stutter out for the second time today. I feel his hand on my chin, guiding my face to look at him.

"You're lying to me" he whispers, his eyes searching my face. "Do you not want to be with me? Do you want Simon? Did I screw up? I need you to tell me"

"Is there a problem here?" a large waiter asked. I smiled at him.

"Nope, everything is fine." I told the waiter. He walks into the kitchen. Once I'm sure the waiter is gone, I look back at Derek. "Derek, I just don't know right now. I just want you to leave me alone."

"Whatever" Derek mutters, and walks back to our table. I frown. Am I the one who is screwing up?

I walk to the bathroom and breathe for a few minutes. Maybe this is for the best. Maybe it isn't.

After I leave the bathroom, I walk back to our table and sit down across from my aunt again. My aunt looks me over, and it seems like she thinks I'm fine, as she goes back to talking to Kit. Derek is staring down at the table, Simon is sketching in his notebook, and Tori is reading one of her magazines.

"Here's your food" the waitress said, giving us our food. We all eat quickly. Once finished, everyone uses the restroom and heads back to the cramped van.

Back in the van, Tori looks at me. "I guess your twilight story was over before it even began."

I glare at her. "Screw off". She shrugs and leans back. It wasn't long before I could hear her snoring.

-authors note-

This one I rushed a bit revising. If you see any errors, tell me. I wont take offence. At this point, I just need a personal editor. I wont be uploading anymore chapters tonight, probably. I might get one more out but I have hw and another class.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the drive took eighteen hours. Thankfully I slept for at least ten hours of it, but the other eight was incredibly boring. Derek was ignoring me, of course. I didn't expect him to talk to me after what happened. Tori slept a good fourteen hours of the trip. When she wasn't sleeping, she was reading from her fashion magazine that my aunt got for her. My aunt and Kit took turns driving. Kit tried to make small talk with her but she kept giving him one word answers.

Simon was the only one who talked to me the whole trip, and I mean an actual conversations. Of course I was asked what I wanted to eat from various fast food restaurants, or if I needed to use a restroom. Simon would wait until Derek would fall asleep, then he would turn around and talk to me about anything and everything. Once Derek would start to stir, Simon would give me a sad smile and turn back around.

When we got to Oregon, we stopped in a small town on the boarder of Oregon and Idaho. We got two motel rooms, and went straight to sleep. Sadly this time, I had to share a bed with Tori as there was only one bed, and one couch. At least it was a queen size.

In the middle of the night, I wake up to Tori drooling on my pillow. I push her as hard as I can, but with my baby strength, all that did was barely wake her up.

"I was sleeping" she points out the obvious, her voice raspy.

"You were drooling all over my pillow". She looks at my pillow, and wipes at the wet spot her saliva left. She then flips my pillow over and moves back onto her pillow. Before long I could hear her snoring again. I look over at my aunt on the couch to see her still sleeping.

Deciding that I'm not going back to sleep anytime soon, I quietly walk out of the girl's motel room and walk over to our van. I sit on the hood and look up at the stars.

I start getting flashbacks of me and my mom laying in the grass and her pointing out the star patterns, teaching me the name of everyone. I miss the nights when mom would take us to our backyard with a blanket. I swear we would lay on that blanket for hours, and sometimes dad would join us. Mom would make hot chocolate and cookies to munch on while lying on the blanket. I wish I could still remember all the names of the stars. I can still remember some of the most popular ones, like Orion's belt and the big dipper.

"What the hell are you doing out here?!" Derek yells at me, taking me away from my memories. I look down from the stars to see him walking up from the forest that's right behind our motel. He's covered in dirt, and his shirt is in his hand instead of on him, like it belongs. His change must've happened tonight, and I wasn't with him. That thought upsets me more than it should.

"Looking at the stars, what about you?" I ask calmly, not wanting to fight with him. I'm surprised I didn't stutter.

"You could be seen! You could get killed! Have you never thought about that?!" He yells at me again. He walks over to me and I shrink away.

"S st stop y ye yelling at m me." I tell him. And my good friend stutter is back.

A door opens and I turn around to see Kit walk out of the boy's room. "Derek, inside now" Derek looks at his father and walks over into the boy's room without arguing. Life has been easier since we've found Kit. Not because he is who we were looking, although now that he is found is nice as well, but he seems to be the only person that Derek will listen to.

Kit shuts the door behind him and joins me on the vans hood. "He is only trying to protect you." Kit tells me.

"It feels more like he is trying to control me." I mutter. Kit sighs.

"He isn't very good socially. And he still hurts from what happened yesterday. He won't admit it though. Just give him time" he tells me. I nod. "Go inside, it's probably not best for you to be out here alone, especially if you don't want Derek watching you like a hawk from the window, like he is right now." I quickly look up and see the window blinds from the boy's room move.

"Alright, goodnight Kit." I tell him.

"Good night Chloe." I stand up and walk over to the door to the girl's room. I turn around and see Kit watching me from the van. He nods at me and I walk into the room. But before I close the door, I see the curtain to the boy's room move again.

I head over to my shared bed, but my aunt's voice stops me.

"Chloe, what were you doing outside?" She asks, while getting off the couch and walking up to me.

"I was getting some fresh air and looking up at the stars." I told her truthfully.

"Were you with Derek?" She asks, her eyes begging me to tell her no.

"No, I mean, he appeared, and he yelled at me for being outside, but I wasn't purposely out with him. I don't want to be with him, don't worry Aunt Lauren, I'm done with my crush on him" I tell her, wanting her to be finished with her accusing looks. My aunt smiles at me.

"I'm glad you finally got over your crush. I'm sure when we settle down here, you'll find a nice boy who won't hurt you" she tells me. I wanted to yell at her that Derek never hurt me, well not directly, but I really didn't want to fight with my aunt.

"Yeah, I guess." I respond. Feeling tired, I crawl up in the bed next to Tori, silently hoping that she won't wake up, and place my head on the pillow. It'll also be nice to wake up without zombie rats. This time I don't have a werewolf boyfriend to keep them away.

-authors note-

Woo hoo, got this chapter over 1000 words. I look at all these other stories with 4000 words in each chapter, and get envious. How can you guys be that descriptive? I try so hard to be descriptive, but I suck at it. Thank you guys for reading! Comment if you want, but I know someone has got to be reading this. I hope…..


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up to my aunt tapping on my shoulder. "Chloe, you need to wake up. We are having a meeting in the boy's room" I nod slowly and get out of the bed. Tori is surprisingly already out of our shared bed, and I presume she's the one in the shower. I walk over to my bag, and get out my new clothes to change into.

"Tori, can you hurry it up? I need to take my turn." I ask Tori through the bathroom door after I knocked a thousand times. The door opens, and Tori comes out.

"Next time you knock like that, I'll take even longer." She tells me. I nod, and walk into the small motel bathroom. I take a quick hot shower, and get dressed.

"You girls ready?" My aunt asks when I walk out of the bathroom. Tori and I both nod. "Are you okay sweetie?" My aunt asks me.

"Yeah" I tell her. She smiles and nods.

"If you don't want to go over there, I perfectly understand" she tells me. I shake my head.

"Of course I want to go over there, Simon is still my friend, and I'm not scared of Derek" I tell her. She nods.

"I'm proud of you; you are handling everything quite well. From what happened at the Lyle house, to the Derek situation. Your mom would be proud too"

"Let's get going!" Tori yells. She's wearing her new clothes as well, skinny jeans, a tight black shirt, and black boots. She looks beautiful as always, while I look at best, a thirteen year old school girl.

Tori runs over to me and grabs my arm and drags me out of our motel room and over to the guys room. She knocks on their door and Derek answers. His emerald eyes glare at me before stepping away from the door and allowing us in. Tori walks in before me, but she drags me along, pulling me over to Simon. Simon, whom is sitting on one of the beds, looks up at us and smiles.

"Hey Chloe, Tori" he lowers his tone when he says Tori's name. She smirks and flips him off. "You wish" he replies. She gags.

I watch as Simon takes out his diabetes kit and stands up. "I'll be back" he says.

Tori looks at me. "Do you think he still likes you?" I wince at the thought.

"I think I have more important things in life than wondering if a guy likes me or not" I tell her.

"But you're free now. Stop living your twilight fantasy and live your Harry Potter fantasy instead." She responds with, wiggling her eyebrows. I shake my head and walk away from her and I walk over to my aunt, who is whispering with Kit.

"Hello Chloe" Kit says, watching me walk over.

"Good morning" I reply.

He smiles and looks over at Tori. "Why aren't you over there with Tori? Everything okay?" He points at Tori.

"Yeah, she's just being Tori" I tell him.

I look around the room and see Derek lurking in a corner, watching all of us. His eyes meet mine, and then he looks down. I hear a door open and I watch Simon walk back into the room.

"Now that we are all in here, we can begin" Kit announces. I turn around and sit down on the bed again, between Simon and Tori. Derek gets out of his corner and stands next to his father. "My friend that I talked about, we aren't going to be staying with him, but we are going to be staying at his summer home. It's a lovely house on a lake. Lauren and I are both going to get jobs, and you guys are going to school."

Tori's eyes widen. "Oh no I'm not."

"Oh yes you are" Kit replies.

"Dad, the last time" Derek started to say.

"Derek, I have faith that you have learned from your mistakes." Kit tells him. "Back to what I was saying, Lauren and Chloe, you guys are going to be posing as mother and daughter. Tori, you're going to pose as my daughter. Lauren and I are going to pretend we are engaged, and that's why all you kids are going to be living under one roof. Tori, Derek, and Simon, your last names are going to be Johnson. Lauren your last name is going to stay the same, and Chloe, your last name is going to be Green."

"Fun" Tori says. "I'm going back to our room and sleep, tell me when we are leaving." She gets up off the bed and heads toward the door.

"Tori I'm not finished" Kit says, but Tori walks out the door anyways.

"Thank god, nobody wanted her here anyways" Simon say, but Kit glares at him.

"Simon, treat her with respect, she just lost her mother and her father abandoned her"

"She doesn't treat me with respect!" Simon yells at his father.

"Simon! Don't raise your voice at me. If I say you respect her, you respect her." Kit yells, walking up to Simon. "If you ever disrespect her again, I'll ground you"

"How are you supposed to ground me if we share a room?" Simon asked.

"We don't share a room anymore. We leave as soon as everyone has their stuff in the van. It will be about a two hour drive. We will stop and get something to eat at some point during the drive. " Kit says. My aunt gets up and starts talking to Kit again. I take that as my leave and I head back over to the girls room.

I walk into the girl's room and Tori, as promised, is sleeping. I shake her shoulder, and she jumps up, her right hand sparking.

"Calm down, it's just me. Start getting packed, we are leaving." I tell her. Her hand stops sparking and she crawls out of the bed.

"Where are we going?" She asks as she heads over to her purple bag, which is already packed up.

"Some summer home on a lake. One of Kit's friends own it and is letting us live there. You would know this if you were paying attention to what Kit was saying" I tell her.

"I was paying attention. Where is this lake house is what I meant." She responds.

"I don't know where specifically, but Kit said it was a two hour drive to the lake house." She nods and smiles.

" I hope I get my own room, or at least my own bed." Tori says. I nod in agreement.

As I finish packing up my toiletries, my aunt walks in to grab her bag. "You girls ready?"

I nod at my aunt, walking over to where I had eft my bag resting against the wall

"I'm ready to get the hell out of ratty motels for good" Is Tori's response.

My aunt walks out of the room, with Tori and I trailing behind. The trunk of the van is open, ready for us to place our bags. The boys bags are already in the trunk and us girls place ours with them. Tori and I climb in the back seats of the van, with Derek watching from his seat in the middle row. Simon turns around when I sit down and gives me a thumbs up.

"Everyone ready?" Kit asks when my aunt joins him in the front seat. Everyone chants their version of yes. Kit then turns on the van and heads back out on the road.

-authors note-

So maybe not my best revision. Butttttt, this shall do. My other chapters, well, I haven't even started revising them. The last 5 chapters, I had already revised them once, a year ago. This was just the second revision, which is why they got out so quick. The other ones, they need a lot more work. But I'm hoping to get another one done tonight.

Let me just say, the only time I will be able to get chapters out will probably be Monday and Wednesdays. During these days I have a 4-5 hour wait between classes, and I commute 40 minutes to get to my university, so I basically just sit in the library on my laptop for those hours, which I why I'm finally finishing these chapters.

So I think I have 3 or 4 more chapters to revise, and then all the chapters I had up before will be up. Most of them will be changed A LOT, due to the fact that I've decided to change how many characters there was. I don't have time to write about all those characters, and you guys were getting confused with all the characters. Im just not a good enough writer to have so many OC characters.

Alright, enough rambling from me. Comment or pm me any questions you have 😊


	6. Chapter 6

"Here we are" Kit says. Kit was wrong, but not about being 'here', he was wrong about the ride only being two hours. It took us almost four hours to get here. It wasn't his fault that there was an accident that caused us to sit in traffic for half an hour. But it was annoying that Tori snored the entire time. We had also stopped to eat at an IHop.

After the announcement, everyone looks out the window, even Tori who just woke up. We drive up a long rocky driveway to a medium sized house. It was white and had a wraparound porch. I can see a little of the blue lake that Kit talked about beyond the house. On the second, or top, floor of the house, there was a small balcony with two lawn chairs and a small table.

Kit drives into the matching garage that is right next to the house, but not connected. Everyone jumps out of the van, me being the last one out. Once out, I watch Derek walk out of the garage and look around.

"There's a pack nearby, I can smell them" Derek tells his adopted father. Kit nods.

"I know, they are friends with the owner of this house. They know you are going to be living here. They won't attack you unless you attack them." Kit tells Derek.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asks, annoyed.

"You wouldn't have come if you had known. Please relax, they are friendly and only territorial if you are dangerous. I'm sure you'll meet them soon. The kids go to the same school you guys are going to go to" Kit tells him. Derek looks away and heads toward the house. Kit looks at the rest of us. "So, there are four bedrooms. Tori, Chloe you girls share. Simon, you share with Derek. Lauren, you and I have our own rooms"

I look at my aunt and she seems relieved that she didn't have to share. Tori opens the trunk to the van and grabs her giant backpack. I follow her and grab my way smaller backpack. She walks in the house and runs up the stairs.

"Girls get first pick!" She yells. I follow her up the stairs and see her run into the first room. It has pink walls and was about the size of our rooms at the Lyle house. It had two twin sized beds with quilts, two dressers, and a large mirror.

She shook her head and headed towards the room across the hall. This one had green walls but was almost twice as big. A large queen-sized bed sat in the middle of the room. There was a large vanity laying against one wall, and a desk on the other side of the room. There were two other doors in the room. I opened one and Tori opened the other. Mine opened into a closet the size of a bathroom, and hers opened into a bathroom the size of the last room we were in.

"Girls, this is the master bedroom, I think Lauren or I should have it." Kit says. Tori looks at Kit with fake tears in her eyes.

"But Chloe and I really like this room, and I think it would be nice for us to really have something we want for the first time in a couple of months, to make this house really feel like a home"

Kit looks at Tori with guilt. "Of course, anything to make moving here easier" he turns and walks out the door. Simon, who was standing in the pink room watching his father and Tori converse, walked in.

"Seriously, you don't need to get everything you want" he tells Tori.

"Seriously, you don't need to get everything you want" Tori mocks Simon.

"Screw you!" He yells back. Tori makes a face of disgust.

"No thanks" she responds.

"Stop arguing, your giving me a damn headache" Derek says, leaning on the door frame. I look at him for a second, and then look away.

"Simon, get out of my room!" Tori yells at Simon when he sits on the floor.

"No! Maybe I want this room!" Simon yells at her. "Plus, it's not just your room, it's also Chloe's. And maybe she wants me in here."

Derek walks over to Simon and picks him off the floor. "Let's go, and maybe I'll help repaint the pink room to something more 'manlier'" Derek then half carries, half drags Simon out of the green room and into the pink room.

"So are you going to stop staring at wolf boy" Tori says. I blush realizing I watched him walk out of the room. "Good news is, there are other wolf boys in the area"

"L l like I c ca care" I stutter out at her. She grins.

"You do care, don't you? Odds are there is a wolf girl who might want Derek" I grimace, not wanting to think about Derek being with another girl. But he isn't mine, if another girl wants him, why should I protest. Maybe it's because I still like him? No, Derek only wants to 'mate' with me. Whatever the heck that means.

"Well, I'll find you a new boyfriend, that way we can go on double dates together, like friends do." I look up. Tori is looking at me and smiling.

"You see me as a friend?" I ask. She smiles.

"Duh, we've been through hell together. Plus, you're the only person around here I can actually get along with." She tells me. I smile, mine matching hers. "But I get the bed, you sleep on the floor"

"No, you guys are trading the large bed for the two twin sized beds in my room" Aunt Lauren tells us, walking into the room. I smile.

"Thanks Aunt Lauren, I'm getting tired of sleeping on floors, and sharing beds with Tori" I tell her. My aunt smiles.

"Yeah, it's time for you to relax. No more sleeping on the ground. I came to tell you that I was going to the school to enroll you guys. Then I'm going to the closest medical center, which is about thirty miles from here, and seeing if I can get a job. Kit is leaving to go get some stuff from the store. He will probably be back faster than I will. Have the boys help move everything around. Be good, no fighting." My aunt tells us. We smile and nod, well, I think Tori smiled.

"We will be good, I promise" Tori says, with a smirk on her face. My aunt nods and walks out of the room.

Once we could no longer hear my aunt's steps, Tori turns toward me. "Want to explore the house?"

"Umm, sure?"

-authors note-

This one wasn't too terrible to revise. Maybe I'll finish revising the other ones today? I highly doubt it though, I know I have a lot to work on the last two chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

So where is the first spot she wanted to 'explore', the basement. You would think that after everything, she wouldn't drag me to the basement. Well, she didn't drag me. But, you get the idea.

"It smells like mold down here" Tori complains. I just roll my eyes.

"It's a basement, what did you expect it to smell like?" I ask her.

"Dead bodies" She jokes. I glare and walk over to the light switch and turn it on. The basement was filled with old boxes and file cabinets. "Let's go through the boxes"

"We are guests here, we shouldn't be going through this guy's stuff" I tell her, but as always, Tori ignores my words of wisdom, and opens the box closest to her.

"Come on Chloe, live a little." Tori becks me over to her. I walk over and she pulls out a little girls dress. "Well, this could mean a lot of things."

"He could have a daughter?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"You should know by now that not everyone is innocent." She reminds me. I shake my head.

"and not everyone is a horrible person. Odds are he has a daughter, and this is her old stuff. Now stop going through their stuff." I demand Tori. She again, ignores me. She keeps going through the box, pulling out old dresses and dolls.

"Well this is odd." Tori comments, pulling out another doll.

"What is?" I ask her, studying the doll she is currently holding. I realize I had the same doll when I was younger.

"I had a doll exactly like this" Tori says.

"Me too, I wonder if it was popular when we were kids. That would make this girl our age." I wonder.

"No, my mother said she got the doll when she was in France." Tori says, staring at the doll in her hand.

"Well, your mother wasn't the most truthful woman that ever lived" I point out. Tori looks at me, with tears streaming down her face.

"You're right, she lied about a lot. At least she never told me she loved me, she didn't have to lie about that" She drops the doll and falls to her knees and starts to sob. I walk over to her and pull her into a hug.

"It's okay Tori. We will all be okay soon enough. Who needs moms anyways. They are totally over rated. All that matters now is that we have each other and that we are currently safe." I tell her. I hold her for another five minutes until she stops crying.

"Let's go explore the attic now" She tells me. I nod. We put all the stuff back in the box and closed it again. I turn off the light and we head up the stairs.

"What were you two doing down there?!" Derek comes down the stairs like an unwanted ghost. I freeze but Tori opens her mouth.

"Why do you care?" Tori asks.

"If you girls do anything stupid, someone is going to have to save your butts." He retorts.

"We were exploring the basement, not out in the woods searching for dead things. WE aren't stupid, much to your belief. Now get lost, we don't need you watching our every move. We promise to tell someone before we do something stupid." Tori tells him, then grabs my hand and starts dragging me towards the stairs to second floor.

"You need to stop freezing up when you see him or when he tries to talk to you. Your showing him that he is winning. You are Chloe, you are beautiful and strong. Once we go to school, all the boys will be all over you. Trust me, I'll make you irresistible. You'll get over him within seconds once you meet another guy." Tori tells me. I shake my head.

"Maybe I don't want to meet another guy. I'm just not good at it. I was dating Derek for what, a couple of hours before we broke up. That's a good record. Simon was less than that. I messed up both of those relationships." I tell her. She shakes her head.

"Oh sweetie. You couldn't be with Simon because you liked his brother. You couldn't be with Derek because he's a horrible human being." Tori explains.

I just stop talking after that, even though I wanted to tell her that Derek isn't that bad of a person. He has saved our life many times. Maybe if I just talked to Derek, but it doesn't matter now. It's over, and maybe it's better that way.

"Well this is boring" Tori concludes when we walk into the attic. It's mostly empty, except for a few furnishings that are covered in white sheets and dust. She walks over to one of the bigger furnishings and removes the sheet. Beneath the sheet is a beautiful mirror, about six feet tall.

"Do you think we can take this to our room?" Tori asks.

"I'm surprised you're asking first, and no." Kit says from behind us. We turn around and smile.

"Hey, we didn't see you there" Tori tells him.

"Derek said you guys were wandering and going through boxes. Well, stop. It isn't our stuff, don't touch it. Now get out of the attic, and stay out of here and the basement." He tells us. We nod and walk out of here and we go back to our room.

"Well there went all our fun" Tori groans and lays on one of the twin beds that was moved into the room while we were wandering.

"There are other things we can do, like unpack." I remind her, pointing to our bags sitting in the corner of the room. She shakes her head.

"We need to do something fun. Like wander" She tells me. "We should wander the yard!"

"And have Derek follow us. because you know the second we put a foot outside, Derek will be asking where we are going, and asking why are we so stupid." I tell her. She pouts.

"Damn the wolf boy. I wanna have fun. So far the most fun thing that Kit has suggested is school. Did you ever dream the day that the most fun that you could have is school? I already hate it here. Why can't we just be normal, with normal parents that don't want to kill us or experiment on us."

"Girls, we need you in the living room please!" Kit yelled through our door before I could respond to Tori. We both stand up at the same time and walk out of our room and down the stairs to the living room.

"Everyone, get dressed in your best clothes, especially you Derek. The pack just invited us to dinner. Lauren will meet us there." Kit tells us.

Derek didn't look happy.

-old authors note-

so a lot of you have been asking if Derek and Chloe are going to get back together. Yes, of course they are. Now, its going to be a while (most of the plot of this story revolves around them working things out) but don't abandon the story. Chloe is going to date other people (Thanks to Tori) but they will eventually get back together.

Also, sorry about the late update. I'm very lazy.

-end of old authors note0

-new authors note 1/24/2018-

Woo hoo look how im going. I'll have all the old chapters up soon enough.


	8. Chapter 8

Looking through my bag, I grab the first outfit I find. Everything is a nice outfit if it doesn't have blood or dirt on it, or at least that's been my mindset since living on the streets. Tori gives me a disappointing look.

"You can do better than that." She walks over and grabs my bag. She pulls out a navy blue top Aunt Lauren had bought me on her shopping trip at the old motel. "This will go great with those jeans" her referencing the jeans I was holding my hands with the green t-shirt I had grabbed before.

She hands me the navy-blue shirt and takes the green shirt away. "You and I need to work on how you dress. You always complain that you look like a child. It isn't because of your size, its because you don't know how to dress yourself."

She pushes me into the bathroom and I get dressed. I must admit, the top looks good on me. "Now we are going to do your make-up."

I audibly groan. After today, I'm no longer going to complain to Tori about anything. She barges into the bathroom without knocking, bringing her beauty supplies with her. "I would love to have some eyeliner to make your eyes pop, but I guess this will have to do." She says, holding up her make-up bag.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I asked. She shakes her head and knocks the toilet seat down and forces me to sit.

Now, I've done my own make-up before, like twice. Miranda had given me an entire make-up set and Kari should me how to use most of it. I just never enjoyed spending the time putting most of it on, which Miranda would tease me on.

"My work is done" Tori says. I opened my eyes to look at the only mirror in our room. I look my age for once. I smile. I might hate doing my make-up, or getting my hair to look nice, but whenever Tori does, she's great at it.

"Thanks Tori." I get up and hug her.

"Welcome, now get moving, I have to do my own make-up." I nod and walk out of our room and down the stairs.

"Where's Tori?" Kit asks.

"Getting ready still." I tell him. Simon groans.

"Can we just leave her behind."

"No" Kit tells Simon.

I hear someone walk down the stairs and I turn around, thinking its Tori.

"You look nice bro" Simon compliments his brother, whom is the one walking down the stairs. Derek is, for the first time I've ever seen him, wearing a button-down shirt and a nice pair of jeans. His face is almost clear, with his acne going away, and his hair combed. He looks nice.

"Take a photo, it'll last longer" He says while walking past me. I can't let him catch me staring at him like that.

"Sorry" I say. He ignores me. Of course.

"Let's get this party started!" Tori yells, running down the stairs. Her make-up looking perfect as always. "You alright Chloe, you look a bit flushed?" She asks, standing in front of me now.

"Yep" I reply nonchalantly.

"Wonderful" She looks at Kit. "When are we leaving?"

"In a few minutes, I don't want to be too early." He tells her. His leg bouncing impatiently.

"Wow, wolf boy can look nice." Tori whispers to me, while pointing at Derek. "Was that why you were blushing?"

"No Tori!" I yell at her. Kit looks over at us.

"Everything alright over there?" He asks. Tori smirks.

"Chloe was just asking if there were going to be anyone our age, preferably boys." Tori tells him. I gasp and hit Tori on the arm as my face heats up. She laughs and looks over at Kit. "Well, is there?"

Kit looked over at Derek, who just glared at the ground. "There are two boys your age and two girls your age. The boys are werewolves, one girl is a shaman and the other girl is a human." He replied hesitantly.

"Someone for all of us" Tori says.

"Not exactly. The shaman is the mate to one of the werewolves. I highly recommend not to even try. Plus, she's pregnant, so I highly doubt he'll even allow any of you guys near her." Kit tells us.

"A new werewolf, just for you" Tori whispers.

"I I, t thin think y you s sh should d da date h him." I reply, stuttering in embarrassment. I'm starting to get real tired of Tori trying to set me up with other people, people we haven't even met yet. I literally just got out of my first relationship. I can wait a bit. Now Tori, I think that she should try dating one of the werewolves. Maybe even just a regular guy at the school we are all going to.

"Hmm, I don't know, I don't take well with dogs." Tori sneers, glancing at Derek.

"Are we all ready?" Kit says, standing up from off the couch. He looks a bit anxious, but ready for business.

I hope my Aunt shows up. I know how she feels about werewolves. I wonder how Kit even convinced my aunt to join us. I just hope she doesn't say anything that will make the pack angry at us.

"Let's get going" Kit told us kids. We all stood up, but Derek was obviously taking his time. If Derek was nervous, he wasn't showing it. He was more showing a look of resentment that he had to go in the first place. Should I feel bad for him?

I already know Tori's answer.

 **Old** authors note -

 **IGNORE** **THIS** _Alright, i did not mean to end the chapter this early. I actually thought it was going to end with them meeting the pack, but then i reread some parts of The Reckoning and realized i screwed up. So apparently the book ended with them eating pizza, talking about future plans, then Chloe and Derek going on a walk. But in my story, they go on a walk, then come back eat pizza and talk. Sorry if that confused anyone. I honestly haven't read this book in a little over a year, so i may have forgotten a few things. Hopefully i'll update within a day or two, since i made it so short. I also realized i have the same pattern going on. I'm trying to get rid of it and im sorry about that. Umm, thanks for reading, btw. Oh and a lot of you have been commenting on Derek and another kind of love interest for him. Odds are, the only thing thats going to happen is a lot of girls flirting with him (Due to him looking a lot nicer without acne and stuff) so yeah._ **IGNORE THIS**

- **new** authors note 1/31/18-

Look at that old authors note… I'm not even going to fix the errors in that. However, I did fix the chapter, and everything I raged about in that note. So, ignore it I'm just keeping it there so you can laugh about how bad of a writer I am. But everything has been fixed. Oh and look at me, getting regular update out 😊


	9. Chapter 9

The packs house was beautiful. It looked a lot like the house from Home Alone. When we pulled into the driveway, which had to be at least a mile long, there was a man and woman standing in front of the house. They didn't look old, maybe late twenties, early thirties. The woman looked kind, but tired. Her eyes kept looking at the man, who I'll presume is her husband, and at our car. My aunts car was already parked in front of the house, and she was leaning against the drivers door.

Once we were parked, Kit got out first, walking up to the Lauren, and they both walked over to the couple. Kit shook hands with the man, then with the woman. Lauren just stood next to Kit. Kit then walked back to the car. "Derek, you out first. Talk to the alpha and reassure him that you aren't going to cause trouble. The rest of you, we are going to follow Lola into the house."

We all get out of the car, a little slower than usual. Derek keeps eyeing Kit while walking over to the woman, whose name I'm guessing is Lola and the man. Derek walks hesitantly towards the man while Lola starts walking towards the door. I follow Lola into the house, but I also watch Derek approach the man. Derek doesn't look above the man's chin and the man growls, almost like a dog. The last thing I see before Lola closes the door is Derek finally looking into the alpha's eyes.

"Dinner won't be ready for another thirty minutes, so you kids can hang out in the living room with the others, and you guys" Lola says, turning to Kit and Aunt Lauren "can hang out with me in the kitchen with my brother in-laws"

Lola shows us the entrance to the living room, where laughter can be heard. Then starts walking off with Aunt Lauren and Kit to the kitchen. I look nervously at Tori and Simon, but they don't seem nervous at all. They calmly walk over to the twin French doors and open them. I follow behind them, trying to hide.

"You must be the new supernatural neighbors. I'm guessing my dad is talking with the werewolf?" A guy asked. I peeked over Simon's shoulder to see a boy that is the spitting image of the alpha, just younger. The same short, messy, brown hair and watchful eyes. He's standing up, but still in front of the couch that I presume he was sitting on before our arrival into the room.

"That's us" Tori replies. The boy nods, and relaxes, sitting back on the couch, putting his arms around one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. Her long blonde hair was braided and her blue eyes looked at the boy. Her hand rubbing her pregnant belly.

"Sorry, Thomas here can be a bit guarded. I'm Caitlyn, his mate. One of the only non-werewolves in this house. I'm a shaman, always good for creeping up on my boy" She smiles, looking lovingly at her mate.

A girl our age runs up to us, looking mostly at Simon. "Hi, I'm Sandra, and I'm a boring old human. The youngest of the three humans in this house. Who are you?" She asks Simon.

"Umm Simon, a sorcerer" He tells her. She giggles.

"So you could put a spell on me, to make me fall in love with you?" She asks. Besides me, Tori makes gagging noises. Simon looks at Tori and glares.

"Usually I try flirting first. Spells are a last resort, luckily I haven't had to use one yet." He tells Sandra. She giggles again.

"I promise that you won't have to use a spell on me." She replies, giving him a smile. He smiles back.

"Sandra, I suggest you run away now, Simon is a weirdo. Girls like you can do so much better." Tori quickly tells Sandra. Sandra smiles.

"You must be his sister." Sandra tells Tori. Tori's eyes widen.

"Oh hell no! I'd die before being related to him" Tori quickly responds with. I wince. I hope I'm not the one who has to tell her the truth about who her father is.

Sandra laughs and walks back over to her seat, pulling Simon with her. Tori shakes her head.

"Who are the other humans?" Tori asks.

"Nick and my mother" Thomas tells her. Tori nods.

"You girls can sit you know." A boy who must be Thomas's twin brother said. They look exactly the same except that Thomas has a little more muscle and the twin looks more mischievous. Tori grabs my hand and sits me down next to the twin and she sits down on my other side. "So, what are your guys name?"

"I'm Tori and she's Chloe" Tori tells him. He smiles.

"I'm Seth, the more awesome twin" He tells us.

"I'm the most mature though" Thomas chips in. Seth laughs.

"So mature that you got Caitlyn pregnant." Seth retorts.

"Hey! At least I'm taking responsibility. I have a job and I'm paying for everything. I'm still by my girl's side. I take care of her and my unborn child. So screw off" Thomas said. Caitlyn kissed his cheek.

For the rest of the time in the living room, the boys bickered at each other. Simon and Sandra sat together, never not looking at each other, holding hands and laughing at each other's jokes. They were a match made in heaven.

"Guys, dinner!" Lola yells into the room. Everyone quickly gets up, except for Caitlyn who needed a bit of help from Thomas. I follow Tori out of the room, and into the dining room.

The dining room was gorgeous, with a bright chandelier and a long table that can easily fit all of us. I notice Derek sitting next to the alpha, both looking more at ease then before. Two new people sat across from the alpha, both males.

In the middle of the table was a large ham, half of it already gone. and bowls were surrounding it filled with all types of different sides. The plates on the table were already covered in food.

I decide to sit next to my aunt, who was talking quietly with Kit.

"Hey Aunt Lauren" I say.

"She speaks!" Seth yells out. I blush.

"Y ye yeah" I say, my stutter apparent.

"What a cute stutter" Seth comments. I blush and look at my aunt.

"Hey Chloe, you doing alright?" My aunt asks. I nod, not trusting myself to talk without stuttering.

"Thank you for dinner Nick" Lola says. One of the new men nodded.

"Thank you for your help" he replies. Everyone at the table thanks Nick and Lola and starts eating. After the first bite, I almost moaned. I haven't eaten anything this good in a long time. Living in the street for a couple of weeks didn't give us many options to what we could eat. Plus before the Lyle house, it wasn't like I had a mom to cook for me, and my dad was always gone. Sometimes Aunt Lauren would cook for me, but it was always burned or something else wrong because she wasn't the best cook.

"So, Chloe, I'm guessing you're the necromancer" Seth said. I look up from my delicious food and nod. "That must be cool, talking to ghosts"

"That and she like to raise the dead in her sleep" Tori tells him. I glare at her. She just rolls her eyes.

"That's cool, an army of dead animals" Seth comments.

"Not really. I mean, I guess it is of you want to wake up with dead rats crawling around" Tori tells Seth.

"An army of dead rats can come in handy" Caitlyn chips in, giving me a smile.

"Well, it's still more exciting than being a werewolf. I have to wait another few years until something truly exciting happens. At least Thomas already gets to start changing" Seth tells us.

"How does Thomas already change?" Simon asks.

"Thomas and I were both in a situation like yours. Him and I were both taken away from our parents at young ages and put in a lab down in New Mexico. They enchanted our abilities. When Lola and James," Caitlyn said, pointing at Lola and the alpha, "found us at the age of seven, they took us both here. I never got to find out who my real parents were, but it doesn't matter. This is my family now" she smiles and looks up at her mate, who then gives her a kiss.

I stayed quiet for the rest of dinner. However, that meant I found myself listening to everyone's conversation. I found out that Nick made the food. Nick is Sandra's older brother and legal guardian. Nick is the mate of John, who is the alpha's brother. Caitlyn left the table early. I think she got sick, but Thomas followed her out. The adults made small conversation the whole dinner, and Tori was talking to Seth about the new school. Multiple times I caught him staring at me, and sometimes staring at Derek. Simon and Sandra talked nonstop about everything.

I ate until my belly was full. The table was clear from all food. I felt bad that we had ate their food, but it also looked like they had plenty of money. From what, I have no idea. I know Lola is a nurse, but her husband seems to stay at home with the kids. Nick and John don't even live at the house, they live a couple miles away. Luckily, Sandra still goes to the same school, or I think Simon might try to convince Kit to send him somewhere else. Simon gets attached very quickly, especially to girls.

"I guess we should be going. We have to get the kids ready for school Monday." Kit says. I groan. It's Friday now, which means I don't have much freedom left until school.

We all stand up from the table. Kit shakes James' hand, and then starts walking towards the front door. Once we are outside, I feel someone grab my hand. I turn around and see Seth standing there.

"I hope to see you at school Monday, maybe I'll give you the grand tour" he tells me. I smile.

"I'd l like t that" I responded. He smiles and walks back into his home. Because of my encounter, I'm the last one in the car.

"I swear bro, this girl is the one" Simon says to Derek, whom happens to be glaring at me, while I crawl into the back seat.

"That's what you said about Jen" Derek responds.

"It's different now. So what happened between you and the alpha?" Simon asks as Kit pulls out of the driveway and onto the road.

"He told me to never hurt his pack and we will be good. Then he offered to train me, to get control of my changes." Derek tells Simon.

"That's great bro!"

"I guess" Derek mutters.

I spend the rest of the ride looking out at the dark sky. Here you could see almost all the stars. Once we got to our new home, I go to my room shared with Tori. I go to bed in my pjs and smile, thinking that things could get better.

-Old authors note-

Do you like? I tried to make this one long, so I hope I succeeded. I also hope you like my characters. I hope they aren't too confusing.

-new authors note-

Okay, so I removed some characters to make this story make more sense. It was way too confusing with all the extra characters. Also, sorry for the formatting. I didn't know how to fix it, so, its going to stay there.


	10. Chapter 10

I never truly enjoyed school. I guess I enjoyed being with my friends. I loved drama class. My aunt had made sure she signed me up in the drama class. I guess that was her way of bribing me to go back to school. Not that I had much of a choice.

We were all bribed with some class we would all love. Tori is taking a computer programming class. Simon is taking an advanced art class. Not that those two had to be bribed. They've been buzzing all morning. It's been a couple of months since they've had the pleasure of living a normal life. Derek hasn't talked to anyone. His demeanor is darker than usual. Even after our break up. He's snapped at least three times during breakfast his morning. For Derek, he is taking mostly college credit courses this year. I don't even know why Derek is attending high school. They should have just sent him straight to college. There was a nearby community college, about twenty minutes away.

Not that we had the transportation to get him there. All we had was the van that we took cross country. Kit and Aunt Lauren need it to get to work. Aunt Lauren got a job at a local hospital, with no problem at all. Kit has a couple of interviews this week at local law firms. Kit is going to have to drop Aunt Lauren off at work every day, so he can go to those interviews. Maybe if we stay here for a while, Derek will go to the community college next year instead of being stuck at the high school. I think a college setting will be better for him than a high school setting. Not that I care or anything.

Thankfully we don't have to pay for rent or utilities, yet. Kit mentioned that we would have to start paying for the utilities starting next month. My Aunts new job isn't paying as well as her old job. She was complaining that her position isn't as high as her old position. At her old job, she was the top oncologist. Here, at the new hospital, she is just an E.R. doctor. Her income won't be enough to support all of us. Hopefully Kit finds a new job soon.

Thankfully the second semester just started about a week or two ago. We will still be behind in our core classes, but for my creative writing and drama classes, they just begun, so I haven't missed much. I hope. The four of us are waiting at the end of the drive way for the school bus to appear. I've never actually been on a school bus. Well, only for school trips have I been on a few. I've always taken a cab or dad had a private driver for me. I miss Milos driving me to school. I don't think I'll be able to call him over here to Oregon to drive me to school every day.

"Hey, dreamer, the bus is coming" Tori yells over at me. I look up and watch the bus come up the hill where our driveway starts. The bus already looks full.

The bus stops in front of us and opens its doors. Derek is the first one on the bus and Simon follows. I follow behind Tori and find that there are no seats left empty. Derek and Simon took the last empty seat. I find myself in the back on the bus and sitting next to a girl reading a large book with her headphones in. Tori sits a couple rows ahead of me, in the seat behind the boys. She sits next to what looks to be a football player with his jersey on.

We were the last stop on this bus route. We were only a mile and a half away from the school. We pull in front of West Jefferson High School. It was a fairly small high school compared to all the schools I've ever been to, and I've been to a lot. It was a two-story building, made of brick. It was probably half the size of the last school I went to. I follow everyone off the bus, but I lose Tori and the guys in the crowd. Now I have to find the office by myself.

The school wasn't as small as I first presumed. Or maybe I'm just blind. I couldn't find the office to save my life. The crowded hallways weren't helping. The hallways in this school could barely fit all these kids. Derek must've found the office quick because I couldn't find his head over all these people.

After the final bell rung, I still hadn't found the office. I should've asked another student for help, but I didn't want to ask for help. If Derek would've seen me getting help, he would scold me for losing them in the crowd.

"Hey, I promised you that tour" Seth said, coming up behind me. He placed his hand on my shoulder "Where you headed?"

I smile up at him. "Thank god you showed up. I've been looking for the principal's office for five minutes now, with no luck." He smiles back and points down the opposite side of the hall that I was headed.

"That way, I need to get a late pass, and I was headed there. I'll walk you in" He grabs my hand and walks me down the hall. At the end of the hall, and across from the doors I came in from, was a door respectively signed Principals Office.

"I'm an idiot." I claim, letting go of his hand and walking myself in. Seth follows me in, and I find Tori standing at a desk arguing with the lady sitting there. Simon is leaning against the wall next to Derek, both trying to stifle their laughs.

"No, I don't need to take child development. I don't want to take care of a fake baby." Tori argues with the lady.

"You need to take a home education class in tenth grade. Home Ec., Healthy foods, and College Prep was already full. If you don't take the class, we will have no choice but to take you out of programming until next year when we can get you into another home education class." The lady says to Tori. Tori gives her a dirty look but walks away and sees me.

"Hey, schedules first, tours later" She emphasizes the tour part and glances behind me. I turn around, and catch Seth waving at Tori.

"You must be Chloe Green. Here's your schedule." I walk up to the lady at the desk. I momentarily read her name tag, Mrs. Faulkner, and grab my schedule from her wrinkled hands. "Seth, if you are here for another late pass, you know I'm going to have to give you detention."

"Then let's pretend I'm Thomas here for a moment. Just give me a late pass and a detention slip for Thomas." He walks up to Mrs. Faulkner with his hand out.

"Detention is on Friday, right after school." She tells him, and hands him two slips. "and while you're at it, show these four students their class rooms."

"Gladly" Seth says, shoving the two slips in his bookbag. He walks back to the door and opens it, "Ladies first"

I gladly walk out the door, reading my first class of the day. Algebra 1, room 130, with Mr. Hughs. Derek starts walking down the hall past me, not waiting for Seth.

"Hey bud, where you headed. I'm supposed to show you your classroom." Seth yells after him. Derek ignores him and continues walking, looking at doors while he passes.

"He's and independent guy. Don't worry about him. I'll gladly take a tour though." Simon tells Seth. Seth nods.

"Alright, who wants to find their classroom first?" Seth asks. Tori shoves her schedule at him. "Alright, Tori Johnson, your first class is English 2 in room 225, which is upstairs. Follow me." He turns and walks down the hall to the stair case.

Tori's class was across the hall from the stair case. Simons class, American History, was three doors down from her. It also happens to be the class that Seth is supposed to be in at the moment. Seth apologizes to the teacher after dropping Simon off and takes me to my class on the first floor.

"Wait outside the door after class and I'll show you where your next class is." He tells me and gives me a smile. He walks away before I could argue.

I walk into the class mid lecture. "and that's how you get X." The teacher, Mr. Hughs finishes as I open the door. "I'm sorry miss, but could you knock next time" He tells me.

"I I I'm sor sorry. I'm Ch chloe. T the nn n new st stu student" I stutter out, embarrassed of interrupting class.

Mr. Hughs is an older man, with a gray, balding scalp and a wrinkled face. His demeanor changes and he smiles. "Ah my new student. Come on in. Pick an empty seat. We just started on linear equations. "

-Authors note-

Hey I'm going to end this here. Like it, hate it? Go ahead and leave a comment to tell me how you feel. This is my first official chapter ive written in a year. It probably sucks. But whatever. I'll write my next chapter in a week or two.


End file.
